


Thunderstorm

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is afraid of thunderstorms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas is afraid of thunderstorms, Dean finds out why. Prompt from The Krystal Cat on ff.net.





	

When the first roll of thunder happened Cas shrieked.

He was gone before Sam and Dean could ask what was wrong. The brothers shared a look. "i'll go find him," Dean said.

"You do that," Sam responded. "I think it might have been the thunder."

"You kidding me?" Dean asked. "Cas? Afraid of thunder?" Dean walked from the room before Sam could answer him. As Dean walked around the room he began to doubt his own conviction that Cas wasn't afraid of thunder. I mean, the guy did disappear when the first roll of thunder hit them. "Cas?" Dean asked as he reached their room, he knew the angel would be in there. He said he wouldn't leave. Dean opened the door and sure enough there was an angel on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket and quivering. Dean thought Cas looked kind of like a cat like that, but he wasn't sneezing which was a good thing. "You okay Huggy Bear?"

Cas shook his head. Dean settled down beside the shaking angel and pulled him into a hug. "You know we're in the safest place on Earth, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas answered.

"Not demons, hell hounds, werewolves," Dean listed. "Nothing could get in here! 'Specially not lightening."

"I know," Cas said. "It's very strange to be in the storm with very little control over myself."

Dean understood then why Cas was afraid. When he had all of his grace, or even just his own grace, a thunderstorm wouldn't have bothered him. But now, now Cas felt like he was a thunderstorm trapped in a cracking water bottle. The storm going on outside reminded him of that. Dean understood all too well, he knew the feeling just as clearly as Cas did.

"Hey Cas," Dean said. "You don't have to be scared of the storm. It can't get you. And you don't have to be scared of yourself, because we will help you." Dean's eyes had darkened and Cas was sure he could see the pupil extending further than it should.

"The same applies to you Dean," Cas said as his own arms snuck at from the bundled up quilt and wrapped around Dean. The two waited out the storm together like that.


End file.
